With rapid development of Internet, people leave massive amount of their status messages on social media. At the same time, virtual digital-assistants, such as Apple's Siri, receive billions of requests every week. A myriad of such user-generated queries provided ample opportunities to analyze them. While some user-generated queries show explicit intention for commercial purposes, some other queries do not indicate any explicit intention, and current virtual assistants often fail to analyze such queries. Much efforts are mainly focused on detecting whether a user text contains such commercial intention or not. However, according to the present disclosure, product recommendation based on implicit commercial intention in the user text may help improving the recommendation accuracy and efficiency.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.